1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
There is a conventionally known zoom lens of a positive, negative, positive, positive, and positive 5-group type. This zoom lens of the positive, negative, positive, positive, and positive 5-group type is composed of the following five lens groups arranged in the order from the object side: a first lens group having a positive refracting power; a second lens group having a negative refracting power; a third lens group having a positive refracting power; a fourth lens group having a positive refracting power; and a fifth lens group having a positive refracting power, and is configured so that, with a change in a lens position state from a wide-angle end state (a state in which the focal length is the shortest) to a telephoto end state (a state in which the focal length is the longest), at least the first lens group and the third lens group move to the object side (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-003554).